


A Pocky for a kiss~

by Incest_is_Wincest



Series: Debriel Adorableness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Loves Candy, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, The Pocky Game, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop thinking about the quick kiss he shared with Gabriel.</p><p>Once again, i suck at summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pocky for a kiss~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof/gifts).



> Hope you like it. 
> 
> I Own Nothing But The Story.

It had been two days wince that kiss in the park and Dean just couldn't stop thinking about it, though could he even call it a kiss since Gabriel had only done it to steal his candy. He rolled over on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow, screaming loudly "You do know you're acting like a teenage girl with a crush right?" Sam said, turning away from his homework to look at Dean.

"I'm not acting like a girl!" Dean protested "You're eight, you don't know what you're talking about." he stated, climbing off his bed to start pacing around the room "Just go back to your homework" he practically ordered, Sam rolled his eyes "Just admit that you want him to kiss you again" was the last thing his little brother said before he went back to his homework "I-i don't want him to kiss me again!" he denied angrily "Whatever" Sam shrugged. 

Dean couldn't be around his stupid little brother right now so he put his shoes on and left the room, Sam was right though he did want another kiss from Gabriel he just refused to admit it, he headed to the kitchen to see if they had any snacks _'it's not like Gabe would want to kiss me anyway'_ he thought while searching through the cupboards, he got a great idea when he found a pack of pockys.

\---

Gabriel smiled as he walked through the forest heading towards his favorite spot by the lake, Dean had called him and told him to meet up at the spot where they usually played together and he was more than happy to go since the younger boy had said he had something delicious for the older boy _'i hope it's chocolate'_ he thought, his smile growing wider.

He follow the path down to the lake, grinning when he saw the younger boy sitting there "Hey Dean!" he called out, Dean turned his head to look at his friend though he didn't get up from his spot by the water he just motioned for the shorter boy to sit next to him. Gabriel happily sat down next to Dean "So... what have you got for me?" was his first question "Pockys" Dean replied, taking the pack out of his dark green jacket "Ya'know... since we have these we could play the Pocky Game" he suggested, the fourteen year old grabbed the box from him and smirked, he knew exactly why Dean wanted to play the game but he didn't say anything he just nodded and took a Pocky out of the box. 

Dean took a deep breath when he saw Gabriel put the chocolate side of the Pocky between his lips, the older boy stared at him waiting "Okay, here we go" Dean mumbled before putting his own lips around the Pocky. Gabriel gave him a thumbs up just as he started nibbling on his end, Dean swallowed hard and then started chewing his way closer to the others mouth.

Each of them took their last bite of the Pocky, their lips connected much like the last kiss Gabriel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, the younger boy was unsure what to do so he just let Gabriel take the lead, the brown haired boy, licked at the roof of his mouth making him shiver and moan softly. Gabriel pulled away and then ruffled his hair "You're so cute kiddo" the teen said smugly, licking his own lips before munching on another Pocky. 

Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees to cover his blushing face, he was so embarrassed because of what had just happened, there was know way he could tell Sam what he had done otherwise the damn kid would probably say 'i told you that you wanted to kiss him again' stupid little brother almost always being right about stuff.


End file.
